KYON's SUPER SURPRISE
by xXGothIsBeautifulXx
Summary: Kyon is in for a big surpirse! plz read and review
1. wake me up insid

alrite this is mai first fanfic so pleas read and review but dont flame plz!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&  
wake me up insid  
&&&&&&&&&&&&

too drak figurs stud over the skool an oen of them siad "I hoep our plan goes to plan".  
And the othr one said "our plan is the bets it is imposible to go wrong!!" and then the first  
shadow said okay!

Kyon woke up in his bed an relised he was erly "oh i mite as well get up becus i mite be late if i go bak to sleep!!" (a/n kyon-kun is betta dan me!!!!!!!)

so he got up and got dressd and did all teh stuff you usualy do in the mornin!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

ok tht was short i kno but it will get bettr!!!!! GOTHS ROCK 4eva! 


	2. bolivard of brocken dreams

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
bolivard of brocken dreams  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

so kyon startd to walk to school. he didnt ejoy this becus it was a lon g way and it was up a hill!!!

kyon began to think "i hope haruhi is at schol other wise some thing mite have happened and that would be bad and could mean the end of the wurld!!!"

taniguci then run up behind kyon "hey kyon" he said  
hey taniguchi kyon said how's it going?!?  
it's going okay taniguchi replid  
"okay then don't ask me back" kyon thouhg it was wasn't realy his day

he caried on walkin alone as taniguci had goen off to hit on some girls becus that is what he does!!!

Finaly kyon reched teh school and he sighed a big sigh of relief because he was relieved that he was finaly there!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
i hoep you liek it!!! 


	3. s a MENTAL ILLNESS?

&  
s a MENTAL ILLNESS?TERRIFIED OF TERRORISMcheap as fuckcheap as fuck

u have grammer problemsu have grammer problemsu have grammer problemsssssssssss;;; DUH I'M DOING THIS TO MAKE YOU MADDUH I'M DOING THIS TO MAKE YOU MADDUH I'M DOING THIS TO MAKE YOU MADDUH I'M DOING THIS TO MAKE YOU MADDUH I'M DOING THIS TO MAKE YOU MADDUH I'M DOING THIS TO MAKE YOU MADDUH I'M DOING THIS TO MAKE YOU MADDUH I'M DOING THIS TO MAKE YOU MADDUH I'M DOING THIS TO MAKE YOU MAD

ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore

people are so shocked when they find out these herbal pills actually workpeople are so shocked when they find out these herbal pills actually workpeople are so shocked when they find out these herbal pills actually workpeople are so shocked when they find out these herbal pills actually workpeople are so shocked when they find out these herbal pills actually workpeople are so shocked when they find out these herbal pills actually workpeople are so shocked when they find out these herbal pills actually workssssssffffddcccccsvffxvccccccccccccccccccvvuoooooyzofiiijjjmkll;kkkkkkk['';;;;;;;;;;;Does your performance and pleasure need something MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?MORE?These ones are.. WOW! EXCLUSIVE herbal pills that will ENLARGE your cvfpiiiihuiiiiiihyjjjjlk;;;;;;;;;your see why is serenity related to sabrina without noone really knowing serenity.[unless they're really impatientcool your a aries so i'm your a aries so i'm your a aries so i'm your a aries so i'm your a aries so i'm your a aries so i'm your a aries so i'm I.(100 dollars each -') so I need

Of corse I love panic at the disco.

p.s your not a flamer your a friend

I'm not mad -'

t's the memories!t's the memories!t's the memories!t's the memories!

go kill yourselffffff 


	4. Post subject:

You could be one of the most respected members of the forum, yet you choose to act like a complete idiot. Why? I know you're enjoying all these warnings. I know exactly what kind of person you are. Well I hope that you'll get a good laugh at your upcoming IP banning that should be occuring soon. 


	5. Lost Child

Jump out of bed as soon as you hear the alarm clock!! You may also find it useful spending five minutes each morning saying to yourself: "Every day in every way I am getting better and better" Perhaps it is a good idea to start a new day with the right frame of mind. 


End file.
